1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to infant accessories and, more particularly, to a combined bib and bottle for infants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bibs are an indispensable apron like cloth and the like for tying around a child's neck at meals. In the past, bibs have generally served no other function than to act as a barrier for milk or food. During feeding it is obvious that an infant requires a person to hold a bottle or the bottle being held by another support. No past bibs have combined the primary purpose of a bib serving as a shield against liquid as a result of feeding by a bottle with the capability of supporting the bottle. Accordingly, it is desirable in the prior art to provide a bib capable of supporting a bottle during feeding.